Love History: Rosalie & Emmet
by brillianttwicracker
Summary: It's a Rosalie POV, it's how she was feeling about being a vampire saved Emmet, and then Fell in love with him, Really good , Plzz read and review : E/R C/E Edward.


Love's History

How Rosalie met Emmet (no characters belong to me. They belong to the great Stephanie Meyer, praise the twilight saga)

In new moon Rosalie told Bella how she helped Emmet from the claws of a bear, and that's how they fell in love. Here's that story in Rosalie's POV.

Rosalie POV

**1: Thirsty **

What were you supposed to do if you were a vampire? What could possibly make you fill your world with hope when you know that you'll live forever? What could I do to stop my daily routine of ultimate boredom ?Since _I became a vampire_ – Not by my own choice- I've missed sleeping , eating ,being around humans without the urge to kill them , but I had no choice did I ?

It's not like I'm not grateful for Carlisle and Esme they've been great, but what was I supposed to do , even if I managed to cope with humans being around all the time , it's not the same anymore. I don't walk down the street and the people start talking before, when I was the outstandingly beautiful Rosalie Hale, the girl every boy wanted to be his, and the girl every child wanted to become. But now I'm just Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kid-even thought I was still beautiful and everyone wished to be with me-it was not the same.

_I was thirsty_. Not for blood, I wanted humanity, I wanted to die! Maybe if Royce didn't see me or wanted to marry me, maybe I would be long dead by now, but I have no choice. Edward, he's perfect, but I never caught his interest-no one did-even though I tried to be with him, he just considered me as his sister, I missed love, so much that I am thirsty, so thirsty that I would give up everything to back in time to change it all.

I had nothing to do, but I was a bit thirsty, my eyes were starting to get dark, and I wanted to have some fun. As I got down the stairs I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting, reading, I looked at them. They were so in love for so many years. I wish I could have what they did. I finally said:

-Carlisle I'm going to hunt, would anyone like to come with me?

Carlisle looked at Esme, and then spoke:-no honey, but be careful, and don't let any humans see you.

-ok! It's not like I'm the one who needs need to be careful – I winced

Carlisle and Esme Grinned.

I ran upstairs, changed into something more comfortable, even though I really don't use my room it was a total mess, now I just tried on clothes for fun, I looked for a sweater and a sweat pants, as I was looking I found an old picture of me , with my mother and father, I miss them. I got dressed and I jumped out of the window in to the woods, _thirsty_, dangerous. **2: The Hunt**

I raced through the trees, breaking some branches on the way, and then I ran on the ground with gracious speed. Wind hit my face and my pale hair flew behind me. This was something I liked about being a vampire, the speed, the adrenaline rush place was far from Carlisle's house, about ten miles. I was headed to my usual hunting ground were deer found refuge. If I was human I wouldn't be doing this, I wouldn't have to hunt, _to kill._

I arrived at the spot, pine trees overlooked the sky, birds sang, it was beautiful. I looked for my prey, and then, feeding on the emerald grass, was a big deer, with horns to crown its beauty. I didn't want to take this creature's life –_but I had to._

I approached him silently, invisible, _deadly._ I climbed a high tree so that I'd ambush it from above. I got used to hunting; I've been doing it for almost a decade-since Carlisle turned me. I hunted bears, mountain lions, and deer, anything but _human_. Animals don't really satisfy our hunger, it's like living on tofu. As Carlisle would say we are vegetarians, we don't hunt -_eat-_humans; we simply live on animal blood. Although human blood is delicious, it's like a drug.

The deer didn't feel my presence; I watched it move silently into the shadows of the forest. –_Perfect_-I jumped, landed on the deer making it fall, I grabbed its neck, and with endurable strength I plunged my teeth into its neck. Blood flowed out of its neck , it filled my mouth, my throat, its salty taste filling me , nothing tasted better, only if it _was human's_ ,- now that would be good.

I was drinking blood, sometimes I didn't want to but I had to. This was me now, not human, not dead, a _vampire_. I didn't realize that the sun was setting sending its last blood red rays into the forest, which as touched my skin scattered into a million shards of rainbow diamonds.

_I was half way through when I heard a bear growl and a voice screaming._

**3: Journey **

The voice was sharp. It was male and I could hear that it was in deep pain. In a fraction of a second I let go of the deer and went searching for its source. I didn't know what to do in front of me was a huge bear, attacking a boy somewhere around 18, then it's like I felt my heart beat for the time in so many years. Under the bears killer claws laid Vera's little Henry-brown curls, freckles, brown eyes- I ran quickly and climbed the bears back I, grabbed his neck and cracked it. I spared the boys life; he was covered in blood, bruised, in agony. –The smell of his blood filled my nostrils-I held him on my back using my super strength. I didn't know why I was helping this human, maybe because he looked like little Henry or maybe because I felt sorry I didn't know. But I helped him anyway.

Carlisle's house was far, _really far._ It was _dusk_ and the _brawl_ that happened between the bear and I affected my body, and the boy's body was muscular- he was heavy. I tried to make him talk, I spoke to him but all I heard were screams of pain and moaning. I felt sorry, he was still asking for help. I asked:

-what's your name?

- E...E.E....Emmet –he said forcefully

-Emmet don't worry, I'm going to help you, my dad's a doctor, and he'll mend you.

-uhhh...helppp...than...n...k...s

I carried Emmet and ran as quickly as possible, my vigor was weakened by his heavy wait. And his _blood_-so succulent-I fought hard and I was no were near the house. But I felt that it was an obligation to help him. I felt that he was close to me, a part of me; I wasn't going to let him die. Even if I had to _turn_ him.

It was dark, the sun had set, and I was_ tired._ My teeth were clenched together, _his blood-so tasty-_allured me. It made my journey difficult to continue, I didn't know If would collapse. But I can't. I won't. I could have sucked his blood, I could have killed but I didn't! Why? Why was he so special?

I'm tired, and suddenly it started to rain. Emmet was getting worse, I was falling apart. I had to save him. I put myself together and ran. Ran as fast as I can. Like never before. My legs hurt, I know I was a vampire but they did. But I will save Emmet, even if it takes my own life (which is rather impossible).

_And after 2 hours of exhausting running I finally arrived._

**Chapter 4: Decision**

-''Carlisle! Edward'' I cried ''help me''

I cried to the top of my voice, and then from our lit house ran three figures, Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

-''Rosalie, what's wrong. Rosalie, where are you?'' I could hear the shouting, but my voice cords were too tired, too _weak._ Finally I forced out a ''here''. Then Carlisle's beautiful figure stepped in front of me, -he wasn't irritated by the blood –years of experience-I could see that Esme and Edward took a step back,-he took Emmet's body and ran back home. The other two held me by the arms and we went back home.

When we arrived home, I laid on the sofa, to rest; I looked at Carlisle and told him to take care of him. To do _anything._ He entered the kitchen to help the injured. After I got my share fair of rest, I went to check on Emmet.

I opened the door, and there was Emmet sleeping, his angelic face resting. Everything before happened so fast so I didn't have to time to explain to them why was I helping a human.

-''I'm sorry Carlisle, but I had to help him, a bear was killing him, and I...I....just felt that....''

''it's ok Rosalie'' he interrupted ''I'm very proud of you, you helped him, you suffered, what you did was not easy and I'm very lucky to have a daughter like you....''

'' Thank you '' I murmured. '' his name is Emmet, I got his name on the way, you he looks exactly like someone I knew when I was human, I just felt that I had to, I had to save him'' I alleged.'' How is he doing? Is he going to be ok?''I said wirily.

I saw Carlisle's lips perk up. I knew it was bad news, he opened his mouth to speak-he hesitated- the said:

''Rosalie am sorry he's dying, he lost a lot of blood and every second is more hard to live, he won't be able to continue...he's only hum...''

-''turn him then, turn him. I won't let him die.'' I cried callously, I didn't realize the tears rolling on my cheeks.'' He'll join the family, like I did.''

Carlisle looked confused. He went out and talked to Edward and Esme to get their opinion. I looked at Emmet, what will his fate be? Will he end up like me? Would it be better if he died? No he's too young. I looked at his face he was handsome. His jaw line was perfect, his beauty, so perfect, I touched his face and for the first time, my heart was beating. They all came back into the kitchen, Edward spoke first:

''Rosalie, honey are you sure you want to turn him? It'll be very hard for him at fist''

''Are you sure? My dear, it's your decision''? Esme asked me again

I thought for a moment then I nodded silently. And then Carlisle grabbed Emmet's neck and bit him. The venom raced through Emmet's body, he was yelling in pain, he was turning, becoming immortal, Becoming like me., I remembered when I was turning, the pain was crucial. I could feel his pain.

His body stopped shaking. He wasn't breathing, was the transformation over? Now there was a new Cullen, Emmet. I was going to help him through it all. He became a part of me, he was an obligation. He opened his black eyes and stared at me, and I looked back at the new born _vampire..._


End file.
